Blue moon
by wolvera88
Summary: Magic exists among us. Sometimes even a witch can be surprised!


Blue moon

OK, maybe wrote it in a daze so it's not perfect.and sorry for the grammar, I'm just a hungarian girl after all!

Blue moon

Spring was the season for magic, therefore most of the magical things happened in these few months. And these nights were the time of the witches and other creatures as well.

Kamiya Kaoru liked this part of the year, like many of those people who were born with talent. She belonged to those rare humans that could call themselves real mages, or as the others called them, witches and wizards. These years, it was not uncommon to hear about them, though the real ones stayed hidden, not advertising their abilities, unlike those, who deceived naive men with their fake magic.

Tales and legends still existed about them but only a handful of people knew the truth behind. There had been times when almost every village had had their family of mages, even if they had known them as healers. Not every dynasty had wanted to be revealed.

Kaoru was the daughter of a family like that with her two sisters. Her older sister looked like their father, inheriting his height but her features were really womanly, just as her behavior. Well, their mother had taught her well. Megumi's gift was telepathy and she could read the future. Useful abilities, and yet, not surprising. Almost every generation has had a member like her. It earned a high position for her in the family and among other mages.

Kaoru's other sister, Misao was the youngest and loudest from the three of them. Not to mention the shortest. Obviously, she had taken after their grandmother, even in her behavior. She could be nosy, often making trouble but nobody could stay mad at her for long because of her puppy eyes. Besides that, the smallest of them had a way to make people happy with her smile and in her sisters' opinions that was the most beautiful gift one can have. Misao was able to move things and make them disappear and she often used it to convince her family-members from her truth—she was a real witch!

Kaoru missed the girls both. Their bond was strong but since Megumi was married and now pregnant, also, Misao was engaged, they couldn't spend much time together. The young witch gave her attention to her plants, taking her mind off of her loneliness. Now was the time for planting the herbs so she was occupied enough.

In the Kamiya- dynasty she had a rare and very grateful gift. Kaoru was a healer, emphatic and the protector of water. With that came a great sensitiveness for others' feelings as a price. That was why everybody who knew about her uniqueness, tried to protect her from any painful situation. Unsuccessfully… the little witch was stubborn and headstrong even after she had experienced the cruelty of people.

Now she lived in a small town, making medicine and helping the sick. Four years ago her family had wanted her to go back to them after a nasty incident but she had insisted and moved in to the mountains, finding a new life. She hadn't regretted that decision ever since then and was satisfied with her way of life.

Sighing, she lifted herself from the grass and walked back to her house. It was at the edge of the forest, the last house of the town.

Earlier she had decided to lie out and take a nap. Now that the sun shone warmer she preferred being outside. That night was full moon so her mood was good and soon she would be planting.

Her grey cat, Misty was waiting her at the stairs in front of the door. Rubbing her furry head to her owner's leg, she made Kaoru know that hunger was killing her. Patting the feline, the witch walked into the kitchen and filled her plate, then decided to go and prepare for the night.

She had a small glasshouse where she could keep her herbs in winter too. Inside, the girl collected a few things she needed.

As a tradition she took a shower and put on her robe. She's gotten it from her parents years ago to wear it during celebrations and such events. It was silk- like in a water- blue color, only a tiny belt kept it on place from the same material.

She brushed her long black strands and let it spread around her, a rare thing. Usually she had it in a ponytail or braid. This gesture was to honor the nature and the gods.

The long grass caressed her feet as she was drawing a magic- circle around her house and garden, her blue eyes glowed when she awakened the magic.

Fortunately Kaoru's neighbors were an old couple and their house was in a safe distance. They both went to sleep in early hours, that gave the witch the opportunity to use magic without suspicion.

The circle flashed once, a sign that it was working. Kaoru smiled and began singing while she was placing the herbs and flowers softly into the helpful earth. She knew that the little things will thank her by blossoming beautifully.

The wind woke a little and suddenly she felt a presence near the forest, not too far from her. Closing her eyes, the healer opened her mind to feel the stranger. Pain and exhaustion it her hard, snapping her eyes wide. It wasn't human yet it was injured and cursed as well. Another witch's doing.

Worried, Kaoru rushed to the other side of the house, didn't even halting when she saw the injured one, a huge wolf. She had met wolves in the forest during her trips but neither of them had been that big. This one's color wasn't ordinary either. His whole body was silvery grey with a raven black stripe from his nose to the end of his tail. She was sure that it was a he by his size and muscles.

The healer sat on her heels in front of him, searching for wounds. The wolf opened his eyes, looking up at the woman with his golden orbs. A warning growl left his throat but that didn't scare her.

"I want to help you, beautiful!" Kaoru smiled at him. "No one's going to hurt you here, calm down!"

The male let out a sigh and lay back, eyes never leaving the witch's form. Kaoru scooted closer, not giving a thought about his sharp fangs and the fatal wounds they could cause. She reached out slowly and caressed his head until he closed his eyes, then she began removing the curse.

It was strong, having her put all her effort to stop the dark magic from eating away his life- force. Her head ached and for a moment she felt what pain the wolf had to endure. She blocked it out with practice and was thankful for the elders to teach her that, or else she couldn't have done her job so well.

A last try and the curse was finally lifted off of him , leaving an deadly tired Kaoru falling beside her patient.

"Just a minute, beautiful… someone really must hate you…" she panted out.

To her surprise the wolf had enough strength to move and lay closer, placing his head onto her stomach. The witch smiled and buried her fingers into the thick fur at his neck, earning a satisfied growl. Sleeping wasn't among her intentions but she realized that she must have been slumbering because she woke up to a wet nose nudging her lightly. Shivering, she sat up—the nights were still cold.

The he- wolf sat beside Kaoru, waiting patiently for her with a wolf- smile on his face. The blood on his stomach disappeared and the gash on his side had healed. Looking into his golden orbs, the witch narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't heal you completely… I guess you are not an ordinary wolf, are you?" she sighed. Well, she shouldn't have been surprised, seeing that she, herself was not 'normal'.

"I'm so stupid!" laughing at herself she got up to head home. "You can come with me, you're still not recovered from the curse! Just promise that you won't hunt my cat down!"

He bent his head to the side, looking at her with innocent eyes. Kaoru waved to him and the two walked to her house, his side brushing to her thigh occasionally.

Misty was meowing at the door, sitting at her usual spot on the stairs. She didn't run when the male wolf came close but greeted him by touching noses.

"You're really something, you know it?" the healer chuckled at them and let the two in before herself.

Quickly Kaoru fed Misty and found some meat for the newcomer, having them eat before her.

"Behave yourselves while I'm putting away my things!" she warned and went outside for her supplies then erased any traces of magic.

Tiredness took over at the moment she returned into the house. Her sight was blurred and her knees nearly buckled under her but before she could have fallen a furry body came and supported her by leaning against her thigh.

Almost blindly Kaoru fisted the wolf's fur into her hand, letting him guide her up to the bedroom. The wolf smelled the air and he went toward the room that smelled from the witch purely.

The warm color of sunshine made her feel better a little. With her remained strength the girl took off her robe, then not caring about anything anymore she fell onto the soft mattress of her bed, pulling a cover over herself.

The wolf decided that the floor was not comfortable enough, he preferred Kaoru's warmth. Feeling the healer snuggle up to him the golden orbs shone with satisfaction and he gave into sleep soon after.

Recovering from a curse wasn't an easy thing, even for a wolf like him. The male stayed with Kaoru during that time, never leaving her side. They grew close, almost inseparable and their bond was had only gotten stronger after each day.

People often stopped and watched the pair but seeing that the huge animal not even glanced at others they calmed down. Kaoru brought him into the town for her errands and days after his first appearance, young children were playing with him while the girl was busy and the wolf looked after them like a good care- taker. He even bore the ear- and tail-tugs because the stomach- massages made up for it.

Yet, this was only allowed to the little ones, his witch had to be satisfied with his head and coddling.

"You are very proud!" the girl smiled at him when he rolled onto his paws from her attempt to touch his stomach.

At nights the wolf curled around Kaoru and she buried her face into his fur, sniffing in his scent of rain and forest. It lulled her sleep and provided a feeling of safety. The healer thought a lot about these feelings. Could it be a kind of love? Then she chased it off because a) he was a wolf, even if he was almost like a human, b) she knew that once he will be healthy again he would leave.

At their second week her stomach often clutched at the thought of him leaving and it was getting worse. The golden eyes were watchful of her and the wolf knew about he worries so every time he got a chance he went to her, giving her a few caresses of his own.

"You are playful today!" Kaoru panted, lying on the ground after their hide-and-seek which had finished in a crazy chasing game. The wolf let out a groan as he threw himself down, half of him was on the girl, making her moan at his weight. "You are heavy!" she managed to say and earned an insolent look from him.

"Get off!" the healer tried to push him off of her but he only changed his position and now lay full length at her, his muzzle almost touching her face. They stared into each other's eyes silently for a few moments then he laid his huge head just under her neck, enjoying her clean and flowery scent. Soon they have to say goodbye… he was almost at full strength now.

Full moon came again. From the moment Kaoru woke up she felt that the day has arrived. Her wolf would leave, it was just a matter of time. She was brooding all morning and then decided that she will spend her entire day with him.

Her sensitiveness caused trouble for her but she hid it as best as she could. Yet, every time Kaoru turned away from the wolf, her smile faltered and she fought the urge to cry.

The male wasn't better. He constantly debated with himself about leaving or staying. His heart whispered the latter but he had duties as the leader of his pack. He was the alpha and his people needed him. He had responsibility.

On the other hand he knew just as well that Kaoru will be heartbroken and his instincts told him to protect his mate-to-be. He had already decided that she would be her mate. He growled to himself, frustrated because of the situation.

It was late night and they were lying in the grass after their tiring day. The two went to the forest for a trip, then to the town so he could play with the children one last time, and of course cuddled a lot with each other. Now they were both gazing at the Moon sadly, waiting for a sign. The decision was made but they tried to steal a little more time.

A lonely howl reached their ears. It was sad and desperate, longing for an answer. Kaoru bit back a sob, waiting for a reaction from her pawed friend. She noticed that his body was tense, she felt it against her body.

The male looked at her, wanting her approval and disapproval. His eyes mirrored understanding and softness—as much as a wolf could show emotions. Kaoru had told herself earlier that she would let him go without giving him a hard time but now she just didn't know what to do. A part of her loved him and accepted his choice. From the sound of the strange howl, he has left many things behind. Maybe if she were him, she would return to her own.

Her other side, a much more selfish one, hated him for leaving her. Their bond meant a lot to her and she was angry that he could just throw it away.

The wolf waited ever- so- patient while another howl, a more urging one was heard from the forest, closer than the first. It snapped the witch out of her inner debate and at the same time, it helped her. She wasn't heartless and she could hear the panic behind the call.

Getting up she managed a shaky smile.

"I'm glad that we've met, even if it was only for a few weeks. You have to go now, your friend is calling you, beautiful!" her voice cracked a little, a human's ears probably could not even hear it but the wolf noticed. He jumped at the girl, pushing her onto the ground so once more he could feel her warmth. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him tightly and took in his scent. "I'll miss you!"

The bushes moved and another wolf stepped out from them. It sat down and remained silent, waiting for his leader to say goodbye.

"Go beautiful! Time won't stop and it seems you're needed elsewhere. Just visit me when you have time!" Kaoru wanted to appear strong and tried to keep the smile on her face. The male was hesitant at first but glancing at his beta he sighed. With a last lick at her face the silvery male trotted towards the forest, not even looking back before he was disappearing among the bushes.

The healer could finally cry and she did just that. she fell into the grass and remained there until there were no more tears left. She only felt empty.

Misty went to her side, trying to comfort Kaoru.

"Life goes on, doesn't it? We managed until him, we will manage after him!" it sounded like a vow—one that she needed to keep for her sanity. Getting up she lifted her chin high and headed inside. Work would put her mind off of him.

"You need to relax, sis!" Misao tried to convince her older sister. Weeks passed since she had last seen her twin but during that time Kaoru had changed drastically. She had lost weight, dark circles were around her eyes and she worked herself to the point of exhaustion.

"I1M fine Mi! I have much to do, I don't have time to relax!" it was true. After her wolf was gone the healer did more and more things. The patient's number increased so now she barely had any time to sleep properly. The golden eyes haunted her in her dreams and she couldn't smell his scent in the house anymore. It was like he had been only a remnant of her imagination. Then a few days ago her younger sister and her fiancé had decided to visit her.

Kaoru had only met Shinomori Aoshi once and she grew liking him. He was a good man and loved Misao unconditionally. Still, there was something odd in him which the young witch couldn't name. Like they were hiding something from her with her sister but she couldn't bring herself to prey in their thoughts. Misao could even shield her mind once she felt her trying to read her.

"Instead of nagging at me, why don't you find you future-husband?" Kaoru asked with a hint of anger, yet Misao let it slip.

"He'll come here soon but first he's picking up a friend. I hope you don't mind another visitor!" the youngest sister chattered and went to help her with a potion.

"I hope you aren't trying to play matchmaker, little sister! I will send sickness at you if I am right!" Kaoru threatened but the other just grinned. She was just bluffing, and not because of limited knowledge but because of her sensitiveness. The healer was incapable of hurting people and Misao was aware of that fully well.

"You are not mad, yes? Kenshin is a really nice guy and I promise I won't hook you up!"

"Of course you won't! That would be the last day of your life!" the older one snorted. "Fine, let's get it over!"

Even now, that her sister was around the witch felt alone. Misao had Aoshi whilst her only comfort was Misty now. Bracing herself, the witch snapped out of her momentary depression and continued working. She didn't notice the other witch stealing glances from the corner of her eyes and the knowing smile on her lips.

After about half an hour they heard a car stop in front of the house, making Misao throw away what sha had in her hands, then rush out to her husband-to-be. The older sibling was not in a hurry. She put away everything so she wouldn't have to do that later. While she was tidying up she was unaware that a pair of familiar, yet stranger's eyes watched her every move with a warm glint in them.

Finally he was back, with her. Or, at least, near her. These past weeks had been Hell to him and Kenshin saw that it was the same to her. He felt better now, seeing her.

His pack had been very happy when he had returned. Sano, his beta however realized that something was amiss and since he had seen Kaoru when he had come after him, the beta assumed that the leader had found a mate.

A few days later the whole pack had noticed his moodiness and upset behavior. He snapped at them for small things and hurt their feelings. Knowing that he couldn't be like that, he had contacted other packs from that area and one of his old comrades, Aoshi had informed him that he knew the girl. His fiancée's sister. The men had succeeded convincing Misao into helping them and now there was he. Coming for his mate.

Finishing her task the witch turned to head for the door but halted in mid-step. The man in front of her wasn't Aoshi.

She examined the long red hair, high cheekbones and lithe body, hugged by a bit loose T- shirt and jeans, both black. Finally she lifted her gaze to the stranger's eyes and gasped.

From the face of the man her wolf's beautiful golden orbs looked back at her.

"You were not scared of me at the first time, beautiful! Why are you now?" he practically purred at her, using the same nickname that Kaoru had given him.

Her world crumbled down when she recognized her wolf in him. She found him beautiful—any other words just couldn't describe him. He was beautiful, both as a wolf and as a human.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru finally found her voice.

He had the same insolent look when he was on two legs. "You told me to visit when I come around. Besides, I can't just leave my mate alone now, can I?"

The young healer just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Sensing her hesitance and insecurity, he sighed. She just didn't know how to behave around him now. If it was the wolf, she would just throw herself at him but this was a man. Well, the man who had lived with her for weeks in his wolf form.

"Would it help if I say that I missed you bad? I'm the same just in two legs. After all, it would be weird to love a wolf instead of a human." Kenshin tried to help her. " I can change back but then I couldn't really hold you as I want!" he tried to joke a little but the next moment Kaoru did something the others thought impossible. She slapped the man.

If any other wolf or even human did that he'd just kill them but it was his mate. Not just that, he deserved it.

"I guess, you have the right to hit me. Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, you had to leave… the slap was for the joke." She bit her lower lip. "Can I?"

"You don't have to ask!" the redhead smiled and moved before Kaoru did, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"It's weird to kiss you like this"

"You'll get used to it, Beautiful!"

"Hey, that was your nickname!"

"From now on, it is our nickname. Just don't call me that in front of my pack! They would not let me live it down!"

END

AN:The ending sucks so if I can come up with something better, I'll add it...or just rewrite the whole story.I'd be grateful if you send your opinions. At least I would know what should I change because right now I only have a few ideas but that is all.Thanks!


End file.
